1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a seat for vehicles, and more particularly to a reclinable seat arrangement of the type which is especially suitable for use as a motor vehicle seat and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known a motor vehicle seat, particularly an individual vehicle seat, which generally speaking, includes a reclining device for adjustably varying an inclined angle of a seat back so that the user can vary his final posture on the vehicle seat. This conventional vehicle seat, however, can adjust the reclinable angle of the seat back only by reclining the seat back so that when the seat back is placed in its normal state, the surface of the seat back is fitted along the whole surface of the user's back, while when the reclinable angle of the seat back is increased, a clearance or spacing is caused between the upper portion of the user's back and the surface of the seat back. This makes such conventional seat uncomfortable to sit on. Hence the user cannot maintain a stable final posture and felt being fatigued easily.
Therefore, there is also proposed a so-called multi-joint type seat which comprises a plurality of separated seat backs and angle adjusting mechanisms attached to the respective coupled portions of the above separated seat backs wherein the whole surfaces of the seat backs can be fitted well to whole of the user's back by varying the inclined angles of the above mentioned separated portions. While this conventional multi-joint seat enables the user to take a comfortable final posture in accordance with his physique or taste, the angles of the respective separated portions of the seat are adjusted independently so that the adjusting operation becomes very cumbersome. Also when the seat back is returned to the original position or when the angles of the respective separated portions are adjusted to be desired ones, they must be adjusted again and thus the adjusting operation becomes troublesome.